Just a Moment
by BlueEyedGirl3
Summary: You and Daryl steal a moment. Reader/ Daryl Please Review! It's been a long time since I did this. If enough people like it I might contiue it.


You breathe heavy as you run down the hall, heavy footsteps thudding behind you. You laugh and round the corner before rushing into the master bedroom slamming the door just as he got there. You push your foot against the door as you hear him grunting and pushing on the other side. " Come on Daryl. Act like you mean it, I ain't going to give it up for free!" You say through the door.

This was the first time in such a long time to have a bit of fun. The town had only a few walkers that were easy enough to take care of. The rest of the guys were busting into houses raiding for supplies, safe enough for them. You put your weight against the door, but you were slipping. Thinking fast you leap away from the door and run to the wall putting the bed between you and a smirking Daryl, who sadly caught himself on the door frame instead of falling on the floor like you hoped.

"So little girl, what are you doin' all alone in this big house?" He was dirty and sweaty and looked so out of place in this clean room. Untouched by walkers, and surprisingly raiders. His hand left dirt tracks on the pure white walls. " Running from the boogy man of course. Maybe you've seen him? Tall, lanky, and dirty as fuck. Crossbow? Really sexy." You bite your lower lip as you see him kick off his boots, licking your lips as he unbuttons his pants, you wait to hear the zipper,but he stops and points the bow at you. " Clothes off. Now!"

The heat in his eyes and smirk on his mouth nearly undo you as you yank off your shirt and bra before hurrying out of your jeans. You toed out of your shoes and socks, hands at your sides you waited. He looks you up and down, touching himself through his jeans, your mouth waters. Your palms twitch and you slide your hands up to your breasts playing with them, pinching your nipples as he watches.

"Come here," he beacons you over and you climb onto the bed, crawling to his edge." You were so naughty runnin' from me. What am I to do with you?" his fingers running through your hair before grabbing a handful and yanking you up to your knees. "Undress me." He demands before crushing his mouth to yours for a fast hard kiss. You love it when he's rough. You quickly push his vest off and tug his shirt up placing kisses and bits to exposed skin earning moans and gasps from those sinful lips you love so much. The pants were push down before the shirt could even hit the floor. It had been so long since you actually had a chance to be alone. No quickes, or blow jobs or fingering could replace skin to wonderful skin.

You gasp as he pushes you back onto the bed, grabbing your thighs, spreading them for his view. You long stopped being self-conscious about your body. The way he licked his lips and looked at you with those deadly eyes told you volumes. Your body jerks when his lips are on you, parting you, his tongue as wild as the rest of him, licking you up and down before thrusting in and out, demanding your juices. You bite your lip as he sucks your clit, sliding his fingers into you in unison. You start moaning and growling his name as he hums against you driving you insane.

"Please D-Daryl! Please o-o-h g-god. Mmm god p-p-lease!" Your eyes flown wide as you sit up gripping his hair. His hand pushes you back down as you thrust into his face. He stops and chuckles smirking. "Damn woman you can't help yourself can you?" He smirks running his hands up and down your body electing gasps and moans, he plays with your breasts, squeezing them before letting go to turn his attention back to his first task." You need to be punished sweetheart." With one hand he spreads your nether lips, watching your face as he grips his shaft with the other.

You look down your body, shaking, waiting, wanting. You bite your lip as he slides forward rubbing his length against you, back and forth making you shake before you gasp at the shock of pleasure as he begins hammering your clit with his head, alternating between the smooth sliding and shocking smack. You thrust your hips toward him before wrenching away. The pleasure was too much you bury your face into the blankets, bunching them up into your hands. "I-I can't take it, PLEASE!" You beg before shoving your face back into the blankets. His rough hands are on your sides running up your back, down over your spine before grabbing your hips, pulling you to him.

You feel his heat as you squirm. You hear him tisking before the sound of a smack echoes in the room, your ass on fire as a steady flow of his hand hits your ass and thighs. He grips your ass spreading your cheeks; he rubs his head at your opening before spreading your wetness over your ass. "You are so fucking wet baby. So wet you're dripping for me. You jolt as you feel his lips, teeth and tongue on your cheeks. His wisps of hair bring goose bumps to your flesh. You whimper, slowly swaying before receiving another swat. "Be still woman or I'll stab somewhere else." He mutters before dragging you to him.

He has one hand on your back as he guides his length into you, moaning your name. "So fucking tight, always so fucking tight." He grips your hips as he starts hammering into you. You thrust back as hard as you can, filling the room with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "D-D-Daryl oh fuck Daryl!" You practically tear the blankets as he hammers into you sending wave after wave of pleasure into you. Hitting all those glorious places inside you as squeeze down on his delicious length, long and thick and so very very hard. You could never get enough of him...ever. You loved hearing him moan your name as your walls squeezed down on him. "F-F-Fuck girl, k-keep this up and I'ma cum e-early ".

He hissed and moaned as you rolled your hips and grinded against him. He buried his hand in your hair, yanking you up to his chest, sliding his free hand to your core rubbing your clit without mercy, biting your neck moaning "Cum for me. Cum hard for me. I want you to cum." He whispers his demands in your ear undoes you as you reach back to grab his hair as your other hand grips your breast hard as you cum. You grip him so hard inside you that it forces him to cum deep inside you as he holds you close. You ride the waves together before collapsing on the bed.

The weight of him on top of you is so comforting you almost fall asleep. His breathing calms down as he slides out of you, both of you moaning at the friction, twitching at the feel. " Nooo" you moan pathetically. He huffs, laying beside you pulling you to him so you can spoon. He kisses your should before asking" I didn't hurt you did I?" You smile turning in his arms to face him kissing him deeply, feeling his goatee and mustache tickle your face.

"No babe, You didn't. You know I love your wild man sex, the bruises, bite marks. Every mark is something I can look at to relive it when you aren't here." You smile wraping your arms around him burying your face in his neck smelling the sweat, woods, and the scent of Daryl. You lick your way up to his ear as his arms wrapped around you. You nipped his ear, sucking the lobe into your mouth, using tongue and teeth to make him moan. He chuckled and swatted your ass making you let go of his ear. "Alright woman, ya got you wanted time to get dressed and search the damn house." You pout but comply, watching him the entire time.

Daryl leads the way out of the house while you both carry army bags full of supplies, goodies and new clothes. You huff behind Daryl nearly running into his back. "The fuck you stopping for fuc-" You peer around to see the group leaning against the cars. Smug looks and stupid grins on their faces. " Well lookie here they finally decided to come out." Rick says grinning at your blush. Glenn just stood there clapping and winking at you. You loved him dearly he was your best friend but you were going to kill him. Maggie just cheered and smiled. "Shut up. Just jealous." He scowls at the group. He made his way down the stairs and looked back at you, watching you walk down so he'd be there to catch you if you fell.


End file.
